


espionage

by badAquatic



Series: Trailerstuck [61]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badAquatic/pseuds/badAquatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of a close friend, Phaxin ponders what he's doing with his life. </p><p>Takes place after "do not go gentle into that good night". </p><p>A short side story involving some of the original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	espionage

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written and posted by Mel on her tumblr. The original blog is gone now so I'm reposting it here, image included. This story features no canon characters. Just originals, so if you have troll OCs, this story is not for you. This story is entirely optional. It doesn't pertain to anything else in Trailerstuck really, just establishes a background relationship or two. 
> 
> You can skip it if you want and nothing will be affected. The only major thing is that this is the first introduction *official* introduction of Harqun to the series. 
> 
> The art was also done by Mel. Check out her tumblr at http://neklair.tumblr.com/. She's a good writer and artist of original stuff now. The image is old and she's way improved by now.

**== > Be The Bone Man Phaxin**

 

Lately, the warehouse is emptier and quieter. Everyone is rushing around in the grips of full-out war with the UBK. It just makes you sick though, thinking about all your friends being led around by the nose…

You grit your teeth and pop open your Faygo. You hate the entire situation but you’re the man behind the computers so you’ve been ordered to sit back. You’re “important” enough to not be in the line of fire. You aren’t expendable like your friends.

Like Thetas.

The snarl on your lips increases and you chug your Faygo.

“Someone is agitated I see…perhaps I should come back later?” a soft voice purrs.

You jump, sitting up to turn and glare over at the door where another highblood has entered. You relax a little when you recognize the speaker, “Harqun…”

Harqun smiles, “Phaxin.”

She’s short for a highblood, curvy and wearing nothing but a fur coat that doubles as a short dress. Accompanying the coat are fishnet tights and dark red shoes that click as she walks over, swaying her hips. Her horntips are nubbed, a clear indication she had mutantblood in her veins. She’s a lot younger than you, maybe just in early adulthood, with a secretive smile that makes your vascular pump speed up. However her flashing eyes hold a sense of cool confidence even for her height.

Many a troll have underestimated Harqun as an easy woman to deal with. Many of those trolls have never been found again. You know how dangerous she is. The two of you are in the same sort of business after all.

Your gaze returns to the Faygo bottle, “So what did you find out?”

Harqun chuckles, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side, “Always to the point, eh Phaxin? Fine. I’ll play nice today.” A small frown graces her lips, “It is as you thought. It was easy enough to confirm that the attack on that cafe you, Thetas, and the others were at was a set up. He more or less sold out the location.”

You bare your teeth, snarling. The faygo bottle crumples in your hand, “That fuckin’ bastard…I _knew_ it!”

“It was easy to get the info and put the pieces together. Capone was a bit sloppy on this but then again, who said starting a war and getting your whole faction behind you was going to be neat and tidy? At least this will light more of a fire under your ass, yes?” Harqun says, arching an eyebrow.

You scowl, “Nothin’ wrong with my commitment. The fucker upstairs, our boss, is the one not passin’ down orders to move or do _anythin’_ but mention any ‘reports of fucki’ interest’.”

Harqun grins, flashing her perfect white teeth, “Perhaps…Phaxin, I’m going for a smoke. Walk with me?” she says sweetly.

You tense and regard her carefully before getting to your feet. You toss the crushed Faygo bottle aside. You know the code, “Yeah. I’m game,”

The two of you slip out the back door. Harqun lights up a cigarette as she casually heads down to the park. You walk beside her, slipping your hands into your pockets. The two of you are silent as you cut through the park. On the other side, a black limo is parked and a seadweller wearing a long black coat leans against its side, smoking.

The black coat notices you and pushes away from the limo. They drop their cigarette, crushing it under a flawless shined boot. “Were you followed?”

Harqun shakes her head, “No one else was there and I didn’t see anyone. Anyways this is to be kept brief from what you communicated to me,”

You cross your arms, “So what are the orders from the boss then?”

The black coat nods. “We are moving to the next phase as we fear Capone might be catching onto Harqun’s infiltration. Maybe he doesn’t know who Harqun is working for, but he might be catching on to the fact that she is not working in the Brotherhood’s best interests. That might compromise you, Subjugglator Phaxin.”

You blink, “So we pullin’ out…?”

“Of course not!” Harqun huffs, “I’m staying put. The data is more crucial than my life. I did not become a Threshecutioner to live a life of safety, Phaxin. We just have to tread more carefully in how we share data. Capone might be bugging your lines.”

You scowl, eyes narrowing. “Fuck…and if I block or remove anythin’ he’ll get suspicious. But I’m guessin’ you got somethin’ to fix that, Feshal?”

The black coat, Feshal, nods a small smile gracing their lips. “Of course. The commander isn’t going to throw two stubborn agents to the metaphorical wolves. We got what you need to keep doing your work undetected. Don’t lose this, Phaxin, and don’t let anyone see you working with it.”

The black coat hands you a small purple watch with a crab on it. “It is a portable wristwatch husktop. You’ll be able to link to any local internet without tripping any alarms. We need records of troll trafficking, especially eggs. We think they are being sold to wholesale food providers like chicken eggs. The top brass is not going to stand for that from any organization. Even on Old Alternia eggs weren’t sold like common food items.”

You arch an eyebrow at the device.“Why the fuck is it shaped like a crab?”

Feshal rolls their eyes, “You know how the commander feels about crabs. It amuses him. Let an old troll have his fun. Just get into the databases.”

“I’ll get the records and crack his fuckin’ databases. Then what?” You growl, “I want to see the fucker Capone dead!”

“Not that simple, Phaxin. We make a move against him now, he might put others in the line of fire. We got to tread carefully. Kurloz is back. You know the… _history_ those two have. If you want to keep your friend alive, you’ve got to wait for me to give you the go ahead to drop the virus in the systems. If you move now, he’s going to feel threatened and he’s going to target the biggest threat he sees.”

You grit your teeth, “Kurloz. Damn it, the guy can’t fuckin’ catch a break. I thought…I thought him coming back would be a good thing you know? Just like old times and he could support his family better.”

Harqun touches your shoulder, “I would agree with that if it wasn’t for the fact the Capone of then is not the Capone of today. No one is safe…but standing around here feeling sorry for ourselves is not going to get the job done, Bonedaddy,”

You sigh, but smile at Harqun, “True. Heh, you’re younger than me but you got the brains of this operation eh?”

She snorts, but grins, “No, I’m just a minx, Phaxin. I’m sneaky. I’ll get in contact with you to go over more data in a few weeks. Look for my number darling,”

You smirk, “Minx…yeah that’s you. Not to mention a fuckin’ bulge tease,”

The black coat clears their throat, turning to get into the limo, “Good luck you two…” they mumble before ducking into the limo.

You don’t even spare Feshal a glance as Harqun juts out her hip, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “How about this Phaxin…we both survive this and get the data, save the day, and…” She leans in, her lips just brushing your ear as she wraps her arms about your neck, “…I might consider confirming a quadrant with you,”

Your eyes widen and you can feel the blush on your cheeks as she steps back with a chuckle, patting your cheek, “Ta-ta darling,”

She pulls away from you then and walks off, a cigarette dangling from her fingers. Her steps are more suited to a model on a runaway than a Threshecutioner agent doubling as a street whore to extort data from clients in the midst of passion. Yeah, every troll can get a piece of that ass but she won’t let you so much as touch without twisting your ears…

Of course…she did say if you two survived this…

“Challenged accepted, Harlequin,” you purr.

 


End file.
